Je te hais
by Dulanoire
Summary: Bellatrix est chargée de Luna lors de son séjour dans les geôles de Voldemort... Mais la haine s'en mêle et cause des dégâts irréversibles. Attention, mention de relations entre deux femmes, ainsi que de tortures violentes. Le rating n'est pas là pour rien...


**Note de l'auteur** : Voici un texte bien plus sombre que mes habituels. **Le Rating n'est pas là pour rien**... Si vous ne vous sentez pas de lire ou même de continuer votre lecture je comprends tout à fait. Si vous vous voulez m'engueuler ou critiquer pas de soucis non plus les MP et les reviews sont là pour ça. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Le point de vue est celui de Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

Je te hais. Toi, si pure, si blanche, alors que je ne suis plus que ténèbres et souffrance. Tu te tiens immobile dans ta geôle froide, tu ne bouge pas pauvre colombe piégée par le faucon. Tu souris. Quoi ?! Tu oses sourire ?! Mais comment peux tu, comment oses tu ? Je te regarde derrière les barreaux de la porte mais tu ne me semble pas me voir. Ton corps brisé repose contre le sol de pierres, du sang sombre souillant ta peau de lys. Ta place n'est pas ici. Dans cette cellule sans âme, au milieu d'une guerre que tu ne comprends pas. J'aimerais plus que tout te voir pleurer, supplier crier ta douleur et ton incompréhension. Cela pourrait peut être me délivrer... Prise d'une impulsion, j'ouvre. L'autre rat qui avait construit ma baguette se terre dans un coin, effrayé par ma toute puissance. Toi tu te retournes juste vers moi, tes grands yeux d'azur globuleux brillant dans la pénombre.

« -Bien le bonjour madame Lestrange. Comment allez vous ? Il fait beau dehors ? »

J'ai envie de te gifler. Je le fais. Ta tête est rejetée en arrière comme celle d'une poupée de chiffon. Tu ne fais pas de commentaires,juste un soupir surpris. Tu n'es qu'un otage, presque inutile pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu en as conscience au milieu de ton délire. Je peux faire ce que je veux de toi. Je te hais, tu le sais et pourtant tu reste égale à toi même plongée dans ton monde imaginaire. Je ne supporte pas ça ! Sans mots dire, avec un simple rictus je t'attrape par ta blonde chevelure et commence à m'éloigner, te traînant derrière moi sans douceur. Tu laisses échapper un hoquet de surprise mais sans plus. Tu ne pourrais pas hurler pour une fois ?! Tant pis. Crois moi petite Lune, après que je me sois occupée de toi, tu hurleras.

Mes talons hauts claquent contre la pierre des couloirs et ma robe de soie vole autour de moi. Ton corps blanc tape contre la moindre anfractuosité du sol, mais tu ne te débats pas, sachant que rien ni personne ne pourra te sauver tant que je te tiens entre mes griffes. Tu m'appartiens car je te hais. Et ça les autres Mangemorts l'ont compris. Je suis la seule à m'occuper de toi. Mais pour l'instant ma haine s'est cantonnée au fait de te frapper et de te jeter l'endoloris jusqu'à ce que tu t'évanouisses. Mais... J'ai envie d'autres choses. J'ai envie de voir ton sang écarlate couler sur ta peau et me dire que c'est de ma faute. Je veux toucher mon péché au lieu de m'en éloigner comme beaucoup de sorciers... Je veux sentir ta souffrance. Je veux souiller ta blancheur avec ma folie. Et je le ferais. Car je te hais.

J'entre dans ma chambre, désertée depuis longtemps par mon époux. Je lui fais peur je crois. Au moins il comprend que j'ai besoin d'être seule. Seule pour t'arracher enfin les hurlements que tu me refuse dans ta calme et innocente morgue. La pièce est plutôt grande. Les murs sont dissimulés sous des tentures de soie noire ou mauve, tous sauf un. Celui là est un peu en retrait par rapport à la porte. Il est nu, et ne porte que de lourds anneaux. Je t'y traîne puis te soulève afin de t'y attacher. Que tu es légère... Ton corps mince est enveloppée d'une grossière tunique grise, tachée de poussière. Tes bras sont écartés et semblent déjà te faire mal. Pourtant ce n'est qu'un début. Je te promets que ça te fera bien plus souffrir. Tu semble déplacée dans ma chambre tu le sais ? Trop blanche, trop pure, à coté des mes fioles de poison (et d'antidotes), des lys qui rendent l'atmosphère presque irrespirable tant leur parfum est capiteux, et de mes vêtements luxueux abandonnés à terre.

Je m'assieds sur mon lit et te regarde. Je te hais. Au bout de quelques minutes tu lèves la tête et me regardes, sans trace de reproches ou de haine. Il n'y a qu'un peu de curiosité dans tes yeux qui semblent lire dans mon âme. Je déteste ça. Je me redresse, et durci mon regard avant de faire apparaître d'un geste indolent de baguette un magnifique poignard ciselé. Un peu de peur se glisse dans ton regard. J'en jubile. Je m'avance vers toi, lentement, comme un chat devant sa proie, un sourire aux lèvres. J'approche la lame de ta joue. Le froid du métal te fais reculer instinctivement. Mon sourire n'en devient que plus large... J'appuie. Un peu, pas assez pour te défigurer. Mais assez pour que ton sang écarlate coule le long de ta peau de neige. Je lèche un peu de ton hémoglobine. Je te sens frémir sous mon contact. Ca me fais rire. Je me détache de toi et te regarde dans les yeux.

« -Et bien petite Lune tu as tellement peur de moi ? »

Tu ne réponds pas. Tu te contente de me regarder avec... Douceur ? Hey oh ma petite, je peux te tuer d'une pensée, cesse de me fixer avec presque de la... Compassion ?! Ah non là ce n'est plus possible. Je vais devoir te punir. Je saisis fermement le couteau et le fait passer au niveau des liens qui retiennent ta tunique. Ton regard a changé. Tu ne comprends pas. Ou plutôt tu ne veux pas comprendre. Je coupe alors ces rubans. Ta tunique est maintenant largement ouverte sur ta poitrine, dévoilant une partie de tes seins. Ils sont petits mais ronds et haut placés. Utilisant toujours le poignard, je coupe toutes les coutures de ton pauvre vêtement. Tu laisse échapper un non étouffé mais seul mon sourire te répond. Les bouts de tissu qui te vêtissaient tombent sur le sol en bruit mat. Tu es nue devant moi, il ne te reste plus qu'un boxer blanc. Que je t'enlève aussi de la même façon. Suivant ton instinct tu tentes de te cacher mais ta position t'en empêche. Ta fine toison blonde est exposée à mon regard haineux. Oui je te hais. Contre le mur glacé tu commence à trembler. Pauvre petite. Va falloir t'y faire. Je regarde la belle pendule suspendue un peu plus loin. Il est l'heure de descendre me restaurer. Je t'abandonne là mais je prends soin de verrouiller la porte. Personne ne doit te voir ou te toucher. Tu es à moi à présent Luna.

Je reviens dans ma chambre, passablement énervée et enivrée. J'ai beaucoup bu, afin de donner de la force à ma haine envers toi. Je m'avachis dans mon lit, retirant mes talons avec délice. Tu as levé la tête en m'entendant entrer comme un gentil chien attendant le retour de son maître. Ne t'en fais ma belle dans quelques minutes je m'occuperais de toi. J'enlève mon corset couleur de jais sans t'adresser un regard, dévoilant ma poitrine opulente et blanche comme ta peau. Puis c'est ma jupe qui tombe, laissant voir mes portes jarretelles. Tu sembles bien plus éveillée petite Lune... Je sens ton regard sur mon corps. Tu le trouve beau ? Vu ton insistance, il semblerait que oui. Je me vêtis d'une longue tunique d'un violet sombre. Tiens, tu sembles déçue. Croyais tu que j'allais te faire l'honneur de rester nue devant toi ? Tu n'es pas plus qu'une chienne à mes yeux tu ne mérite rien de moi. Sauf ma haine.

Je me lève, titubant sous l'effet de l'alcool. Cependant mon esprit est tout à fait clair. Tu es à moi petite Lune et je compte bien te le prouver... Ta nudité te rend vulnérable et plus attachée aux réalités terrestres. Tu grelottes contre la pierre gelée, tentant de te dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour apaiser tes bras écartelés. Ta joue a cicatrisé. Je prends le poignard posé sur un petit meuble non loin de toi puis je m'approche. Tu frémis. J'aime voir ta peau nue frissonner. Je prend ton menton entre mes doigts pour te forcer à me regarder dans les yeux. Puis de l'autre main, sans te lacher, doucement, presque tendrement, j'appuie le poignard contre ton ventre légèrement bombé. Je sens la résistance de ton épiderme élastique. Je n'appuie pas fort oh non ! Je ne compte pas te tuer. Pas tout de suite. Je veux te voir me supplier, t'entendre hurler. Distinguer dans tes yeux la même étincelle de folie qui luit dans les miens. Tu écarquille tes orbes d'azur et entrouvre tes lèvres en un cri muet. Non ! Non je veux que tu cries... Alors plus rapidement, je lacère ton ventre avec précision, formant le mot « mine » Car oui tu es à moi. A moi et moi seule. Je suis la seule à te haïr autant, je suis donc la seule à avoir des droits sur toi. Tu gémis en sentant ta chair s'ouvrir. Mais c'est le seul son que tu daigne m'offrir. Pourquoi ?! Je te gifle violemment. Tu te cogne la tête contre le mur en voulant te reculer. Et oui ma belle je prévois toujours tout...

Un elfe de maison frappe alors à ma porte. Il vient m'apporter plusieurs bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu. Je les lui prend et le renvoie brutalement sans un merci. Ce serait indigne de moi. J'en pose certaines à terre et reviens vers toi, portant la bouteille à mes lèvres. L'alcool brûlant me réchauffe toute entière. Mon esprit se voile un peu plus. J'entends ta respiration, plus rapide. Les lacérations, pourtant peu profondes ont fait couler ton sang et te brûlent toi aussi. Mais je doute que ce soit aussi agréable que pour moi... Je prend la bouteille et te prends à nouveau le menton. Je t'ouvre la bouche et te force à boire. Mais tu crache une partie du liquide bien trop alcoolisé... Hélas pour toi, cela tombe sur tes coupures t'arrachant un grognement.

« -Tu aurais du boire. »

Pas de réponses de ta part. A croire qu'on t'a arraché la langue... Je te hais de ton silence presque hautain. Alors je te frappe, ne m'arrêtant que pour boire ou te faire boire. Nos esprits deviennent aussi embrumés. C'est agréable tu ne trouve pas ? Mes lèvres trouvent le chemin des tiennes. Je te prends ta bouche avec violence, possessive. Tu es à moi. Mais tu te débats. Ça me rend folle. Je reprends le couteau. Je veux te posséder. Je te hais, Mon autre main écarte sans douceur tes cuisses. Tu hurleras je t'en fais le serment. Tu vas regretter de ne pas t'être laissée faire. Je passe la lame sur ta toison. Tu frémis et me supplie du regard. Tu pense m'adoucir ? Pauvre gamine naïve. La pointe frôle ton bouton de chair. Des larmes te montent aux yeux. Mais toujours pas un mot, pas une supplique ni rien. Tu as tort de t'obstiner.

« -Supplie moi. »

Tu refuse d'un geste énergique de la tête, les lèvres serrées. Tu espères encore Luna ? Tu pense qu'un héros va venir te sauver ? Tu te trompe. Je te l'ai dis. Tu es à moi. Et pour te le prouver j'enfonce doucement le poignard aiguisé en toi. Tu laisse échapper un hoquet de douleur et de surprise. Ça doit faire mal... Mais je veux te faire mal. Je m'immobilise. Un peu de sang coule mais rien de plus qu'une égratignure. Et toi qui ne dit toujours rien... J'ai l'impression que tu as arrêté de respirer de peur de te blesser. Pauvre chérie. Je commence à retirer le poignard. Tu soupires de soulagement... Trop vite. Je ne comptais pas t'épargner. Tu as laissé passé ta chance. Alors j'enfonce plus fort le poignard en toi et commence un mouvement de va-et-viens, simulant un acte d'amour. De plus en plus rapidement, je te lacère de l'intérieur en riant comme une démente. Car enfin tu as crié. Enfin tu as renoncé ! Tu es complètement à moi ! Je sens son sang chaud couler le long de mon bras et de tes cuisses blanches et froides. Tu hurles à chaque mouvement à présent, et je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer pour écouter ta voix me hurler ta souffrance !

Cependant je me retire, te laissant pantelante et sanglotante, accrochée à mon mur comme un trophée. Je jette le couteau à terre. Je n'en ai plus besoin. Ta pureté m'appartient. Ta blancheur est devenue rouge sombre et va virer au noir. Je t'embrasse doucement, presque tendrement. Tu te laisse faire et me rend même mon baiser, recherchant instinctivement un peu de douceur pour apaiser ta souffrance. Mes mains maculées de ton sang qui continuent de couler se rapprochent de ton visage. Elles caressent tes cheveux d'or blanc, ta peau de marbre avant de se rejoindre autour de ton cou ouvres soudainement les yeux, malgré nos lèvres toujours unies. Tu me regarde comme une bête traquée. Je serre amoureusement. Tu tente de te détacher de mon étreinte et de mon baiser mais tu n'en a pas la force. On entend ton sang qui goutte sur le sol de pierres, ta respiration haletante et la mienne excitée par l'alcool et l'odeur métallique de ta vie qui s'échappe de toi. C'est un moment tendre non ? Ma langue continue de caresser la tienne. Mes mains enlacent de plus en plus fort ta trachée. Ton regard commence à devenir de plus en plus vague. Minute par minute, je te sens devenir plus douce. Plus molle. Plus docile. Puis je n'entends plus ton cœur. Je me détache de tes lèvres et appuie mon oreille contre ta poitrine dénudée. Je n'entend plus ton cœur. Je te regarde presque avec surprise. L'alcool dans mes veines m'empêche de réfléchir. Alors je vais me coucher, à deux pas de toi. Je ne t'abandonne pas tu vois. Avant de m'endormir, je bois encore le contenu d'une bouteille entière, pensant que ça me permettra d'avoir les idées plus claires.

Je ne me réveille pas. Dans la nuit, mon cœur empoisonné par tant de haine et de whisky s'arrête, purement et simplement. Je te rejoins petite Lune... Je ne te hais plus.


End file.
